Dark Signers (arc)
Dark Signers is the second storyline of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. The arc consists of the battle between the Signers and Dark Signers. Summary Backstories Return to Satellite After the Fortune Cup final, Yusei is crowned the new King and Jack Atlas is rushed to hospital after suffering injuries in his Turbo Duel with Yusei. The Dark Signers intrepret the Crimson Dragon's appearance during the Fortune Cup final as the signal to begin their 5,000 year old battle with the Signers. Using their brainwashing powers they manipulate people using spiders. Brainwashed victims are made preach to the people of Satellite that the Crimson Dragon is evil and ask them to side with them in order to save Satellite. Two of their brainwashed victims Dick Pitt and Trudge are made target the Signers, Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. Yusei faces Dick and recognises the mark on his arm as the spider shape he saw tearing up Satellite. He engages in a Shadow Duel with Dick in hope of answers. The reporter Carly Nagisa manages to collect footage of this Duel. Yusei and Carly are both short changed as Dick loses all memory of being brainwashed after he loses and Carly has her camera confiscated by Sector Security. Jack's lineage is a Satellite-born is made public knowledge during the Road of the King preview. He is confronted by Trudge shortly afterwards at the hospital. Carly who snuck in in disguise as a nurse, assists Jack in the Duel, since Jack's arm is too injured to play cards. Jack collapses after the Duel and has Carly sneak him out of the hospital to escape the reporters. Yusei meets Rex Goodwin, who tells hm the history of the Signers and Dark Signers' battle. Yusei sees how Goodwin has delibrately isolated Satellite to act as the battlefield, leaving the residents of New Domino City safe. Yusei refuses to stay in the city and wants to save Satellite, so Goodwin has him airdropped back to Satellite. Once back in Satellite, Yusei meets his old friend Crow. Together they meet up with Blitz, Tank, Nervin, Rally and Blister at Yusei's hideout. The reunion is cut short as Sector Security pursue Crow. The gang arrange a rendezvous point near the Daedalus Bridge. Yusei and Crow Tag Duel against the Securities, while the others venture to the meeting point. After the duel they all meet in Crow's hideout where he tell the legend about Dedalus Bridge. At night, Yusei goes with Crow to B.A.D. area, where he have a Dark Turbo Duel with Kyosuke Kiryu which Jack, Mina, Carly, Crow, Blitz, Tank, Nerve and Rally watch. After Kyosuke summons his Earthbound God, the duel is canceled after Yusei's Duel Runner broke. Afterwars, he is taken by Crow to Martha's refuge to be operated, while his Satellite friends take his Duel Runner. Changes to episode format .]] A number of edits to the structure of episodes were changed for this storyline. The Japanese opening theme is changed from Kizuna to Last Train - The New Morning and the ending theme is changed from START to CROSS GAME. The newer episodes begin with a snippet of Lua (Leo) and Luca (Luna) introducing the Featured Card, on a stage, with 4 other cards alongside it. Episodes